Girl Meets the Secret of Life
Girl Meets the Secret of Life is the third episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 24th episode overall. It aired on May 13, 2015 to 2.6 million viewers. Overview When Lucas' old friend, Zay, comes to New York, Lucas begins to wonder if New York had really changed him and he starts to keep secrets from Riley. Plot Just as class is about to start, a new kid walks through the door, acting cocky. He turns out to be a transfer student from Austin, Texas, and says he knows Lucas well. Cory welcomes him to the class, as says that if he works out as well as Lucas has, they’re happy to have him. The new student, Zay, is surprised to hear that Lucas is doing well in his school, but Lucas insists they wait to talk until after class. As Cory is about to start teaching again, another student asks him what the secret of life is. Cory, always willing to change his lesson plan for a student in need, decides to run with it, and hands the question over to the class. Specifically, he asks Lucas what he thinks, and Maya chimes in, assuming the class’s “moral compass” should know the answer to this. This makes Zay laugh out loud, in disbelief that Maya had just called Lucas a moral compass. The girls begin to understand that Lucas was somebody quite different back in Texas, and Zay confirms this. He asks Lucas what exactly they know, because he doesn’t want to say anything he shouldn’t, but he quickly reveals that Lucas is a year older than the rest. Cory tells Zay it is enough, and at the same time reveals that he knows all about Lucas’s past. Riley gets really upset that her father knew something without telling her, so Lucas confesses to the class that he did something back in Texas that got him expelled, and that’s why he’s now in New York. During lunch, Riley’s furious with Lucas for not having told her his secret. She argues that friends are supposed to trust each other, and that it’s not fair for Lucas to let her like him, knowing he’s keeping something huge about himself from her. Lucas says that he just wanted a fresh start, and that he kept it a secret because he was ashamed. Back in class, Cory gives the class a math problem. “Al washes a car in six minutes. Fred washes the same car in eight minutes. How long does it take Al and Fred to wash the same car together?” Farkle says 3 minutes, 25.7 seconds, but Cory says that is incorrect. Cory tells the class their assignment is to wash a car together, and if they do it right; they will find the secret of life. Riley, Lucas, Farkle , Maya and Zay go to do the assignment together, and Riley quickly attacks Lucas with the water hose, insisting he tell her what he did. When he won’t tell her, she tells him he was the first boy she really liked, and asks him to tell her whether he is worth it, and she’ll believe him. He answers yes. Back in school, Cory tells that class that there is no answer to the math problem he gave them before. Except on paper, in math class. Lucas asks if there’s an answer in life, and Cory says that they’ve now arrived at the secret. Riley thinks he’s referring to Lucas’s secret, but Cory corrects her, and says he’s talking about a much bigger secret. Lucas tells Riley that his secret will come out when it’s supposed to come out, and that he’s a different person now than he was back in Texas, but he changed when he came to New York. Cory says that this is the secret of life; people change people. Meanwhile, Zay is skipping class, getting himself in trouble with a bully, and calls out to Lucas for help. Lucas has to leave class to go help Zay out, and as he leaves, he tells the girls that if he comes back not expelled, they’ve changed him. Lucas leaves to help Zay, and manages to scare the bully off. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux *Shak Ghacha as Joey Ricciardella *Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi Quotes Trivia *First appearance of Zay. *George Feeny and Stuart Minkus are mentioned. The problem from "washes a car in x minutes" from original Boy Meets World is asked again. The answer is 3 minutes 25 seconds. *References from Girl Meets Boy and Girl Meets First Date are used. *First time a non-studio set scene was used in the series. *Back of the class Brenda makes a second appearance. *There is references to Girl Meets First Date, Girl Meets Friendship, Girl Meets Boy and Girl Meets Maya's Mother. *Maya jokes about "Rileytown," which comes into existence in Girl Meets Rules. *This is the fourth time the lesson on Belgium 1831 is interrupted. *Maya repeats Lucas' name in the same way Cory and Shawn used to repeat Minkus' name. *The character of Joey Ricciardella (named after GMW staff member Geralyn Riciardella) is reminiscent of Harley Keiner, and is a more menacing version of "Dump Truck", the character Shak Ghacha portrays on the Disney Channel series Liv And Maddie. *The same Car Washing question from the Boy Meets World Season 1 episode "Once In Love With Amy" is used. *Riley and Lucas have a water fight. *When Lucas told Joey that he'd be the on the floor and Lucas would be the one that walks away, Maya seemed intrigued and interested. *First time Farkle is wrong (he also admits it). Stuart Minkus, Farkle's father, also gets the question wrong, even though they get the right "textbook" answer. *Riley references Girl Meets Boy in this episode. She talks about Lucas by saying "He's going to be a veterinarian", which is what he claimed he wanted to be in Girl Meets Boy. *Cory is the only one that knew about Lucas' bad past. *Maya calls Lucas by his name, and acknowledges the fact. *At one point non-related to the scene mentioned above, she says Lucas'name in a sentence similar to the way Cory and Shawn did to Minkus in Killer Bees ( Boy Meets World) International premieres * June 19, 2015 (Canada) *September 20, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) *November 21, 2015 (Hungary) *November 29, 2015 (Poland) *December 12, 2015 (Romania) *January 4, 2016 (Israel) *January 24, 2016 (Italy) Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2